Express $0.0264$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.0264$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{4}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{264}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $264$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{264}{10000}$